


Break Time

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut--Not Kylux [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, F/F, Fingerfucking, Height Differences, Hook-Up, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not a sanitary way to carry or use sex toys, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: A companion piece to 'Doggie Style/Barking Mad", Phasma amuses herself with Rose while she waits for Ren to finish with Hux.
Relationships: Phasma/Rose Tico
Series: Unapologetic Smut--Not Kylux [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Break Time

Rose led the way to the storage room, slamming the door shut after Phasma followed her in, and putting the bar solidly in place. 

Phasma smirked as she watched. "What's wrong baby, don't wanna get interrupted?" 

Snorting, Rose turned to face her, taking off her apron and throwing it over one of the cases. "Plutt likes to barge in when he thinks there's shit going on back here." 

Phasma wrinkled her nose and slipped off her jacket. She threw it over Rose's apron and found a spot in the cramped store room to sit. It was dark and squalid, much like the rest of the bar. Perfect spot for an afternoon quickie. "If he gives you trouble let me know." 

Rose laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that was almost sweet!" 

From where she was sitting Phasma spread her legs suggestively. "Nah, I just would love an excuse to smash my fist into his ugly mug." 

"You and me both." Rose undid a few more buttons on her shirt, already showing plenty of cleavage. She walked over and stood in front of Phasma, who bit her lip and reached to tug her hand. 

"All right now, if you want that dick you know what comes first." 

Raising an eyebrow, Rose answered half-sarcastically "Yeah. You." 

Laughing, Phasma pulled her closer. "You got it, baby." She held Rose's eye while she reached down to undo her pants. With a few wiggles of her hips, she had her tight jeans (no underwear) pushed down to the top of her boots. She watched Rose lick her lips, staring. Spreading her legs again, Phasma ran her hands over her thighs. "C'mon, plenty of room for you down there." 

Rose flicked her eyes back up, with one last show of resistance, then climbed over Phasma's bound ankles and knelt down. 

Scooting forward and laying back as much as the cramped space allowed, Phasma ran a hand over Rose's hair. She grinned at the flick of her head to throw off the offending fingers. "Don't mess up my hair, I gotta work the rest of the evening." 

"Oh, I definitely think your hair is gonna get messed up." Phasma laughed. 

Rose glared at her, but quickly turned her attention downwards. 

Phasma let out a sigh of contentment as Rose gave her a long lick, straight up the middle. Phasma wiggled her toes in her boots, but instead of commenting she let her get to work. 

One hand on either thigh, spreading Phasma as wide as her clothes allowed, Rose used her tongue to see what sounds she could get out of the other woman. She licked at her, sucked her, flicked her clit. Phasma didn't hold back, wasn't shy about letting her know what felt good. 

Taking advantage of her distraction, Phasma took the opportunity to lay a hand back over Rose's head. She didn't direct, not yet, but pushing her fingers into the stands made her feel grounded as Rose worked her over. 

Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back as Rose's tongue flicked repeatedly over her clit, almost to the point of over-stimulation, then lathed back down and pressed inside her. She fucked her with her tongue a moment, then went back to her clit. Sliding one hand off her thigh, she worked her fingers in, until she had a rhythm going that matched the movement of her tongue. 

She could have teased more, broken her rhythm, spent more time sucking on her labia; she did that sometimes. Phasma smiled to herself even as she felt her orgasm starting to run through her. Rose was impatient for her own fucking. Phasma's free hand pushed under her shirt, cupping her own breast and rolling the nipple between her fingers. She bit her lip and moaned loudly. She didn't give a flying fuck who heard. 

Phasma was thinking about exactly how loud Rose was going to be; picturing her skewered on her dick, getting railed, when her orgasm hit. She jerked her by her hair, pulling her into her pussy tightly and shaking and grinding under her tongue. Rose fingered her roughly in return. 

Rose allowed it until the shaking subsided, then shook her hand off and sat back on her heels; she pulled her fingers out with a sqwelching sound. Phasma looked down at her like that, breathing hard and already looking forward to Rose's turn. "Hand me my jacket." When Rose got up she stretched her legs out luxuriously, shoving the boxes in front of her with a rattling noise. Rose shot her a look and tossed her jack to her. 

While Phasma fished her strap-on out of her inside pocket, she cocked a chin at her. "Well go on, get that pretty pussy ready." She stopped, dick half out of her jacket. "Is it gonna be pussy, today?" 

Rose looked up from untying her shoes. "Which one do you have today?" When Phasma showed her she made a face. "Pussy. No way that thing's fitting up my ass." She kicked her shoes off and started shoving down her pants. "But," she added, looking more cheerful, "that don't mean you can't slip a couple fingers in there." 

Phasma shrugged, non-committal. "Hands are gonna be pretty busy." She stood and started putting the strap-on in place, making sure the clit stimulator was where she liked it. She flipped on the vibrator, then reached back into her jacket for lube. "Get over there." She motioned to a stack of boxes, too tall for Rose to lean over. She stopped in front of them anyway. 

Coming up behind her, Phasma leaned down to wrap an arm around her middle. "Time to get skewered, baby." She lifted Rose so she could lay on her stomach on top of the boxes. Adjusting her hands so she was holding her up by her hips, Phasma lined up her dick. The vibrator was already working on her clit, making her feel a little mellow. But that didn't stop her from, after two shallow thrusts, shoving home in one go. 

Rose gave a sharp cry as the air was punched out of her lungs, but she wiggled to open wider. Phasma pulled almost all the way out, then shoved in again. Rose moaned in response, her feet waving in empty air. 

"Here we go, baby." Phasma gripped her thighs tightly and started pounding into her. "Shit yeah, you're right. This one barely fits in your pussy." She gritted her teeth as the jolting rubbed the stimulator harder against her clit. "I'll bring one for your ass next time. Love that tight little hole of yours." She grunted at the thought. 

Rose was holding onto the top of the box for dear life, thrashing under the onslaught. She still managed to pant out, "who says there's gonna be a next time. You haven't even shown your face in a month." 

Laughing, Phasma fucked her even harder, pushing her further up onto the box, freeing one of her hands. "I know how much you like my dick in your ass. Know how much you like what I do to you. Like this." She laughed at the sound Rose made as she ran a finger along the back of her pussy, shoved it in with her dick. She fucked her with both for a moment, then pulled the finger out and started pressing into her ass. She would feel it later, with only her own juices to ease the way. But Phasma wanted her to be thinking of her. 

Phasma was already a good ways towards another orgasm, and Rose was beyond any more smartass remarks. Phasma fucked her hard with her dick, fingering her ass and letting the sounds she was making drive her closer to coming again. Gone were the soft grunts, replaced by squeals as Rose cried out. 

"Shit! Don't stop, don't stop, give me it all. Fuck my ass . . ." 

Phasma may not have been able to feel Rose actually clenching her dick, but when she came she bore down so hard that the stimulator shoved against Phasma and she came again. She saw spots, and felt Rose's ass contracting around her finger. 

A few moments went by, filled with heavy panting. Phasma slipped her finger free, pulling a sound from Rose--then another as she slid her dick out. Rose seemed to melt down the front of the boxes until her feet met the ground. She stayed, leaning her head on top, quivering as her knees struggled to hold her up. 

Phasma shuffled back, wiping her clean hand over her face, taking deep breaths. "Wooo," she blew out, blonde hair flying straight up. "Shit, woman. You're going to be the end of me." 

"One way or another." Rose said dangerously. Or, as much as she could be still draped over the front of the boxes. 

Eventually, they pulled themselves together, clothes set to rights, toys put away. Rose drew the bolt back and opened the door to the sound of her boss yelling from down the hall. He, and everyone else in the bar, had heard what they were doing. "Get your lazy ass back to work. I ain't paying for no hoes!" 

"Shut up Plutt! If I could stand the sight of you I wouldn't need dick breaks." Rose tied her apron back on and went back to work. Phasma looked around the room, Ren's cronies were still drinking beer at the table. They all raised their bottles good-naturedly at her, laughing and making lewd jokes. She nodded, then went and sat at the bar and ordered another beer. She figured it wouldn't be long before she got a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> See "previous work", if you haven't read the orig (and are interested in SilverFox, Ren Prime/Hux)


End file.
